Seeder
Background Seeders are large, quadruped beasts that fire Nemacyst spores out of a second mouth on their rear endThe Art of Gears of War. They have also been known to jam radio transmissions with their very presence. You can see a seeder during Act 1, but you have to look carefully. Seeders are perhaps the most bizarre creatures of the Locust Horde. Each of these living cannons are literally fed its own ammunition. The mouth on its front is the creature's anusArt of Gears of War. From concept arts, a Locust drone is in the same hole with the Seeder and has several nemacysts with him. He shoves it in the Seeder's mouth where it goes through the body imediatly out of its anus. The Locusts use Seeders as a sort of living artillery cannon. They can launch Nemacysts as mortars at long range and also launch Nemacysts at close range to jam radio transmissions. When in battle, Seeders remain stationary with the vulnerable front end of their bodies under the ground and their armored rears exposed. Aiming is unnecessary as Nemacysts can seek out their targets once in the air. In some instances, a Seeder will pull its entire body out of the ground when injured or panicked. Appearances Seeders first appear in the Hammer chapter of Act 1. They appear in later parts of Act 1 and in Act 4 but do not appear in any other part of the game. They are occasionally seen throughout Gears of War 2, but only during 'vehicle' levels. They appear indirectly in Act 1, by launching Nemacysts as extreme-range mortars, and are mentioned in Act 2, where they briefly disrupt radio contact to the surface. A pair of them appear in Act 3, where they perch on a ridge to shell the player's Centaur. Finally, they appear in Act 5, in the beginning with the Reaver chase and in the final during the Brumak hijack where you must destroy the cavern support columns. Game Strategies In Gears of War, these monsters can only be killed by using the Hammer of Dawn. There will always be one nearby, so don't worry about having the Hammer before the battle. The only aspect to watch out for are the Seeders' Nemacysts. They can kill you instantly on harder difficulties, so be sure the sky is clear before dropping the Hammer. In Gears of War 2, Seeders can be killed by the cannon on a Centaur. In Act 5, the hijacked Brumak can also dispose of them with little effort. Trivia *A dead Seeder is seen lying on the ground in a checkpoint of the Act 4 chapter, Hazing. There is also a set of Bolo Grenades near it. If you pick them up, the Seeder will growl and tremble, perhaps attempting to revive itself. *Seeders bear an odd resemblance to Tyranid Biovores from the tabletop wargame Warhammer 40,000, and are identical in function (firing explosive organisms over long distances). *On the Gears of War 2 map Day One, a Seeder will occasionally burst up through the large hole in the center of the map. *In Gears of War 2, Act III Chapter: Ascension, where the player rides a Centaur, the player will come across two seeders on a ridge. They appear to have yellow glowing ends on them which most likely serve no other purpose other than making them easier targets for the player. *The Seeders resemble Biollante of the Godzilla franchise, particularly the large reptilian jaws. References Category:Locust Horde